Quill tubes are typically used to deliver fuel to multiple fuel injectors present within an engine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,283 relates to a high-pressure fuel injection pipe having a connecting head portion which is capable of preventing occurrence of cavitation erosion of an inner surface of the connecting head portion by having a contour of a cross section of an annular pocket occurring in an inner part of the connecting head portion. The fuel injection pipe has a connecting end portion of a thick-walled steel pipe, a seat surface, an annular flange formed so that the flange is axially spaced from the seat surface, and a conical surface connected to the seat surface, extending therefrom to the annular flange and tapering off to a free end of the connecting head portion.